Buttercup: Alternately Rude And Polite
by Charles Xavier
Summary: Buttercup's been struck with a strange illness. How will Blossom and Bubbles cope with her?
1. Sick In Bed

**__**

Buttercup: Alternately Rude And Polite

By Charles Xavier

"Hi, Buttercup!" Bubbles waved as she entered the house.

"Oh, Buttercup is in bed, Bubbles. You can find her there." The Professor said.

"Is she really that sick?" Blossom looked at the Professor seriously. He nodded back at her.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. You can check on her, though. But be careful what you say…"

Bubbles and Blossom frowned.

"What?" They said.

"You'll see."

Blossom slowly opened the door into their dark curtained room. Peeking her head inside, she looked around to see if Buttercup was anywhere. A moan was heard from the bed. Apparently, Buttercup was sleeping with a thermometer in her mouth and a large blue hot water bottle on her head. She looked really unwell.

"Gosh, she really must be sick." Bubbles whispered. "She certainly shouldn't have come to school today."

"A good thing she didn't." Blossom added.

The two girls slowly walked inside and shut the door quietly. Bubbles switched on the light nearby.

"Ugh…" Buttercup rubbed her eyes and rose from her blanket.

"Hi Buttercup! Hope you're feeling better!" Bubbles smiled.

"Don't come in here with that wimpy tone, you fart!" Buttercup exclaimed.

Bubbles gave a shocking expression.

"Excuse me, Buttercup?" She asked, hoping that she didn't hear what she just heard.

"Oh hi, Bubbles, hi, Blossom." Buttercup said meekly. "How was Pokey Oaks Kindergarten today?"

"Oh, it was fine." Blossom chuckled.

"OH! Fine says the queen majesty herself!" Buttercup snapped. "Let's get the red carpet and make way for the royal highness herself as we bow down and kiss her butt!"

"What did you say?" Blossom was almost about to scream.

"Oh, that's swell." Buttercup gave a weak grin. "I can't even fight because I've been sick all day."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Buttercup." Bubbles said in a somber tone.

"Yeah, sick of you busting in and yapping all the time!" The sick girl scowled. "Why don't you just put a sock in it and SHUT UP!"

"What?"

"Oh, don't worry about me." Buttercup coughed. "I'll get better in time."

Bubbles shrugged at Blossom.

"Well…er…" Blossom hesitated. "I hope you do recover."

"Well, I would have been better if you two weren't snooping round here in the first place! You smelly bums contaminating the whole room!"

"Um..pardon me?" Blossom raised her brow.

"Thanks, guys. You're the best." Buttercup fell back down onto her bed.

A knock was heard from the door.

"Buttercup?" The Professor spoke.

"What is it now, you overgrown carrot?" Buttercup yelled. "Can't you just leave me in peace?"

"I have some delicious hot chicken soup for you."

"Oh sure, come on in, Professor. Thanks a hunch." She jumped on her bed excitedly. She hadn't had anything to eat for the whole day.

The Professor came in with a tray and Buttercup's bowl of steaming grub. Without trying to spill anything, he carefully settled the meal down onto the bed.

"Here you go, Buttercup…."

"And out you go! Get lost!" Buttercup squealed.

The Professor made no big reaction and just acted as if Buttercup said nothing to her.

"…I'll give you your medicine after you're done."

"Okay, dokey!" She smiled before gulping down her food.

As the Professor passed Bubbles and Blossom he gave a sigh. It looked like the girls had already discovered Buttercup's illness.

"That's what I meant when I said be careful what you say."

He left the room.

"Um…Buttercup…" Bubbles whispered.

"What do you want now, you stupid blubber butt?"

"Well, we just can't help noticing…" Blossom said. "…one minute you're insulting us and then the next minute you're being so nice."

Buttercup gasped in horror and dropped her spoon.

"Oh…" She covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Blossom. I'll try to be much better."

Blossom smiled at Bubbles.

"Oh, that's okay." Bubbles chuckled. "We always thought…"

"TOUGH TITTY FOR YOU IF IT WASN'T! YOU GREAT MEATBALL HEAD!"

Author's Note: I got this idea from a short Monty Python sketch. I forgot which episode it was from though. But I just love Buttercup, she my favorite character. ^^

E-mail: charlesxavier85@hotmail.com .


	2. Pokey Oaks Kindergarten

**__**

Buttercup: Alternately Rude And Polite

By Charles Xavier

"Okay, children." Said Ms. Keen. "Let's refresh on our multiplication. Butercup, would you mind passing the chalk beside you please?"

"Get it yourself you fat penguin!"

"Er…I'm sorry?"

"Oh, of course, Ms. Keen. Anything for you." Buttercup passed the box of chalk to her teacher.

"Um, thank you." Ms. Keen said doubtfully.

"AH! Blow it out your nose!"

"Pardon me?"

"You're welcome, Ms. Keen." She returned back to her seat.

Bubbles tapped Blossom on the shoulder.

"We shouldn't have taken her here."

"I know, Bubbles. She asked me kindly if she could come." Whispered Blossom. "But when I said no, she started yelling and calling me names."

"Goodbye, children." Ms. Keen waved. "See you next week!"

"OH! Pipe down you old hag!"

Ms. Keen paused.

"Sorry, Buttercup?"

"Have a nice weekend, Ms. Keen!" Buttercup put on her back sack and flew away.

Author's Notes: Hmm…I was actually going to leave this story with the first chapter, but nonetheless, perhaps a longer story won't hurt. See you next chapter!

E-mail: charlesxavier85@hotmail.com .


	3. Returning Home

**__**

Buttercup: Alternately Rude And Polite

By Charles Xavier

"Hi, girls!" The Professor waved in the kitchen.

"HI!" Bubbles and Blossom answered.

"Shut your mouth and get your butt back in the kitchen!" Buttercup shouted.

"So how was your day, Buttercup? Were you okay in school?"

"Oh, it was great, Professor. I might be completely well soon."

"She isn't well." Bubbles whispered to Blossom.

"Of course I'm well you nasty stuck up twit!" Buttercup yelled.

"Well, then." Blossom thought. "Why are you still being mean then kind to us?"

Buttercup paled.

"Oh…am I still like that? I'm really sorry."

"Well, is there any way we can help?" Bubbles asked.

"You could help me by MINDING YOUR OWN BUSINESS! You electric donkey bottom biter!"

"Sorry?" Bubbles replied, expecting her sick sister to answer politely. "I didn't quite get that."

"You don't need to do anything." Buttercup said. "I appreciate it, but you don't have to . The Professor's got the cure and it kinda takes times for the medicine to kick in."

"Oh, girls!" The Professor interrupted. "I have four tickets to see 'Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets' tonight!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!"

"Stop talking and more cooking, you lazy bones!" Buttercup insulted again.

Author's Notes: Sorry it's so short. I'd have liked to give more attention to this story, but school's getting me down. Oh well. See you next part!

E-mail: charlesxavier85@hotmail.com .


	4. Snack Bar

**__**

Buttercup: Alternately Rude And Polite

By Charles Xavier

The girls couldn't stand still while waiting in the large queues of children. Though eventually they managed to get through. Blossom and Bubbles feared the worse, however, due to their mentally sick friend. They wondered if Buttercup could watch through the whole movie.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" The man at the snack bar gave a warm welcome to the girls and Professor Utonium.

"Shut your hole and let me speak, you son of a…"

The Professor grinned uneasily as he blocked Buttercup's way.

"Oh, please don't mind her. She gets a little worked up when it comes to picking snacks."

"Hi there." Buttercup walked around the Professor and waved happily. "I'd like a large Cherry Icee and a medium popcorn please."

"Um, sure." Said the snack tender. "Would you like butter with that popcorn?"

"OF COURSE I DO! AND IF YOU DON'T GET MY STUFF NOW I'LL TURN YOU INTO BUTTER CUBES!"

Blossom and Bubbles grabbed Buttercup and sent her away.

"Sorry." The Professor grinned and took out his wallet. "What she really meant was, four cherry Icees, and a large popcorn."

"Buttercup, please. You have to control yourself."

"Oh, Blossom, I'm not helping, am I?" Buttercup sighed. "Do you really think I'll be okay in the movie?"

"I'm sure you will!" Bubbles patted her softly on the shoulder. "As long as you don't say anything you'll be just fine!"

"BAH! I don't need your sympathetic attitude, you snot! I'll make it through this movie whether I like it or not!"

"Okay, but whatever happens, don't disturb the other people watching." Said Blossom.

"I'll try."

__

She's not going to make it. _We're goners._

Bubbles didn't want to imagine what would happen during the film.

Author's Note: Hooray! I'm going to see 'The Chamber Of Secrets' tonight!


	5. Buttercup's Cured!

**__**

Buttercup : Alternately Rude And Polite

By Charles Xavier

"WOW! That was amazing!" Buttercup flew out of the cinema spinning round, imitating the magical moves she saw in the film. "That's a film I'll never forget!"

"Glad you liked it, Buttercup." Bubbles chuckled.

"Thanks, Bubbles. I can see you liked it too!"

"What did you say?!" Blossom asked.

"I said that Bubbles liked it too."

"Buttercup, what was your favorite part in the movie?" Blossom asked again.

"I kinda liked when Harry and Malfoy were in combat with each other."

"And what was your funniest part?"

"The part where Ronald was choking out slugs…um…Blossom…why are you asking? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh my gosh, Buttercup!" Blossom gasped in delight. "You're cured!"

"Excuse me?" Buttercup raised her brow.

"She's right!" Bubbles held hands with Blossom and danced together. "Buttercup's not rude anymore!"

"What are you talking about, girls?"

"Oh, never mind!" Blossom stopped laughing. "I guess excitement is one thing that clears your head of all bad things…"

"If you know what we mean." Bubbles winked.

"Okay, you two are scaring me." Buttercup answered. "Why don't we just go back home?"

The Professor came outside.

"Professor, did you like the movie?" Blossom smiled.

"OH! Be quiet you whiny little turd!" The Professor exclaimed.

"Sorry, Professor?"

"Yes, Blossom! I loved it! Especially with that flying car, and that giant snake…oh! It was scary!"

Blossom gave an uncertain look at Bubbles.

"It's getting late, Professor, let's go back home." said Bubbles.

"Listen! I'm the boss around here and I tell you people what to do!" The Professor snapped. "GET IN THE CAR!"

The girls found their car and got in.

"What's crawling up the Professor's butt tonight?" Said Buttercup.

"Oh, great!" Blossom slapped herself. Bubbles knew what had happened too.

"Buttercup's passed the disease onto the Professor!" Bubbles sighed. "This is going to take a long while."

"I still don't know what you guys are talking about." Buttercup crossed her arms.

"Is everyone okay back there?" The Professor spoke to the girls.

"Yes, we're fine, Professor." Buttercup replied.

"Shut up, you Mudblood! Who said you could talk?! HUH?! SIT STILL AND KEEP YOUR TRAP SHUT YOU TINY BRAINED DUCK!!!!!"

"Sorry, Professor?" Buttercup paled.

"That's good to hear, Buttercup!" The Professor gave a thumb up. "Now let's drive back home."

He turned the key and they left the cinema.

"Professor?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, BUTTERCUP!? THE MOST ANNOYING BRAT OF THE GIRLS?!"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Just a little tired after the movie. That's all."

"Thank goodness. Just for a second I thought…"

"I thought I told you to be quiet, you obsessed little monkey kisser!"

**__**

Fin

Author's Note: Well, that's it for this story. See you next fic!

E-mail: charlesxavier85@hotmail.com .


End file.
